


Fantasy in Red

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Fantasies [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Body Image, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Raphael surprises his friend after being apart for a while and it leads to some nice rough sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on one of the many fantasies I have had and was a Tumblr Meme response. I have decided to put it up here for ease of reading.

It was boring just sitting alone in her apartment, but there was nothing to be done for it. Blaze had been stuck at work late and now it was right on that cusp of time where it would be impossible to really have a good time without cutting it short if she went out. So deciding to stay at home the curvy girl was reduced to lying face down on a bean bag chair and whining to the empty room. She wasn’t going to text or call her friends just to whine, best to keep that to herself.

“Bored.. Boredbored… bored.. BORED! UUUUGH WHY” one small temper tantrum later she was just huffing and repeating the word bored.

“So.. sound like yer bored, what me ta fix that?”

Bolting upright at the sudden sound of a rather deep voice with a noticeable accent. “Dammit Raph! What have I said about sneaking up on me?”

“Not ta?” Raph was smirking now “It’s still funny though.. And I thought ya heard me come in, I ain’t exactly small and gettin in here ain’t easy. So.. yeah.” He was staring now. Of course she was only wearing a tank top and shorts. Why was she torturing him with that big round ass and those luscious thick thighs. 

Burying her face in the bean bag she just makes a frustrated sound and kicks her legs. Not realizing that it is making her butt jiggle in a way that has Raphael smirking for days. She yelps and jumps up falling off the bean bag when her ass is suddenly slapped. “DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!!”

Raphael is laughing loudly, a deep booming sound that seemed to take up the space, as he is glared at by his friend. “You are such a dick Raph.”

“Ya like this dick and ya know it.” He winks and helps her up, patting her on the head because damn is she short and he fucking loves it. Raph is already slightly aroused and he isn’t bothering to hide it. “So, how about we skip the foreplay and get right to it? C’mon short stack, whatcha say, wanna ride the green monster?” Raph was all grins and waggling eyebrows. 

Blaze just rolled her eyes and placed one hand on her hip looking up at her tall reptilian friend. “Are you seriously offering me ‘the hot dickings’ after startling me, slapping my ass, and laughing at me?” One eyebrow went up slowly as she just looked at him. “Really?”

Raphael laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at her. “Aww come on firesprite, I didn’t mean anything by it. Don’tcha miss me?” Raph stepped a bit closer and put a hand on her hip tugging her gently forward. “C’mon babe… it has been weeks, cut me just a little slack? I was only teasing.”

That smirk should have been a warning, but it wasn’t enough to get raph to step back. “No, this is teasing” Her hand was cupping him through his pants, giving his slight erection a bit of a squeeze as she felt it growing in her hand. “It would be worse if I did this, petting, stroking, until you were so hard it hurt..” Her voice had changed, her tone was full of promise as she did everything she spoke of. “... and then I just stopped.” Her tone changed to a light playful one as she moved back out of his reach. “That.. is teasing. What you did was just rude”

The laughter had died and those green eyes were now focused on the short female with an almost predatory glint. “Yer right, that is teasin.. And ya know what teasin gets ya..” Raph stalks closer, crouching slightly ready to pounce. 

Blaze is wise to what is about to happen and bolts out of her living room, around the furniture, cuts through the kitchen, back around the living room and into the bedroom. Of course Raphael was chasing her the whole time, and she knew there was no chance for escape before the large muscular turtle caught her and scooped her up into his arms.

“What’d I tell ya bout that.” He growled burying his face in her neck, sniffing her hair and taking in her scent. “Ya know it gets me riled, ya know how much I love it. Fuck Blaze, ya know I can hurt ya if ya work me up too much. Don’t.. don’t tease like this if ya don’t want me. Ya know I got control issues.” His teeth scraped her neck as he walked over to the bed, holding her back to his chest plates, making sure she couldn’t escape. His other hand was cupping her breast over her shirt. “Yes or No?”

It was no surprise that he caught her, there wasn’t really room to run in her appartment. Really she was just teasing him more and she knew it, which was clear by the tone his voice had taken. When he nipped her neck, her nipples hardened. God was her neck sensitive and he knew it. She also knew what kind of night it would be. He only asked yes or no when he needed to confirm consent, this was going to get rough and she was going to have bruises in the morning. “Yes.” Her answer was breathless as he had continued to tease her neck with his lips, pinching her nipple through her shirt. 

It appeared the ‘yes’ was all he needed to hear, and she wasn’t certain the last syllable was even out of her mouth before her tank top was torn off her body. “What is it with you and ripping my clothing? You know I have to replace those right?” Blaze was only complaining for show. If she wasn’t wet before she certainly was now. As much as she might never admit it outloud, she liked to push Raph to the edge of his control. That space where he was wild, but still holding onto himself just a bit. 

The underwear went next, as Raph bit her shoulder leaving a mark. Lifting his head and whispering in her ear in that low gravely voice that he knows she loves. “Should know by now not ta wear anything ya want ta keep around me. I’ll buy ya new ones if it bugs ya that much.” He chuckled a bit as he tweaked one of her nipples before tossing her onto the bed. “Ya try ta run again, it will be worse and ya know it.” Raph began to remove his gear, keeping an eye on Blaze incase she tried to run again. It was a game he liked and she did say yes. With each piece of gear that dropped to the floor Raph became more excited. She was staying still, and that meant he could take his time, maybe enjoy a little more foreplay before he lost himself to his lust. 

Raph was watching Blaze watch him. It was something he loved about her. The way she looked at him. Never with fear, or revulsion. Always something positive. Sometimes it was simply desire he saw in her eyes, awe at his strength, a tenderness he could not explain. Once he thought maybe that he saw love there, but it might have been a trick his mind was playing on him. For her, the mask came off, all his masks came off, and soon he was crawling onto the bed looming over her. God but he loved that she was so much smaller than him. He hated to hurt her, hated seeing pain in those beautiful eyes, but god damn did it feel good to be inside her. To be over her, to feel her small but soft frame against his. 

It had taken time to get her this far. Her refusal to show her body was something he understood. Laying his own insecurities in front of her was what started their bond. Now he loved every moment with her, every inch of that curvy plush body, every moan and sigh. He loved everything about her, and found himself desperate to keep her close. “Ya know the safeword, use it if ya need it, I promise I will stop.” Raph was looking down into those eyes of hers. Yes he had control issues, and yes what they did sometimes led to marks and bruises. Yes sometimes it hurt her, but not in ways she didn’t clearly like. Despite his issues with his control, Raphael would never truly hurt her, and he knew that she knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze was looking up into Raph’s bright green eyes as he loomed over her, making her feel small. He always made her feel so tiny, something she wasn’t used to, and by god did it get her hot. She loved how big he was, how strong, all those muscles. She could just watch him and be content, sometimes she did just that. Sometimes she was sure that he moved in specific ways because he knew she was watching. He liked being watched, if the number of pics and vids he sent her was anything to go by. Of course he never needed to know that he was supplying her with fantasy material for those long lonely nights. “When have I ever needed a safeword?”

Raphael groaned at her confidence, the way she was looking at him so sure of herself or her own strength. It took a strong woman to handle him, but it was her gentleness that he truly loved. His hands roamed over her body, stroking her soft skin, squeezing her curves. The first time he had done that it upset her. He ended up worshiping her body all night just to prove how much he loved every inch of her. Every curve, every jiggle, that wonderful thickness. He liked himself a bigger girl and she fit that in spades. The shortness just added to it. “You know what I want, don’tcha?” He was smirking just a bit as he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Blaze was looking at him curiously for a moment and then smiled as he rubbed her hips a bit. “Oh, we haven’t done that in a long while. What brought this on.” She was smiling and squeezing her thighs together as his hands stroked over her skin. For now the lube was ignored. “It has been a while, we may not need it.” She could feel how wet she was already and he had barely touched her. Those rough hands on her skin felt so good as she squirmed with anticipation.

“It has been a while babe, which is why we might need it. Don’t worry, I plan ta be here all night.” Raph had wanted to just dive in, but now he wanted more. Leaning down he nipped at her neck, kissing his way to her breasts. His long thick tongue lapping at her already hard nipples. Squeezing her large breasts together he was able to suck both nipples with his wide mouth. Something he knew drove her crazy. He groaned in his throat as she gripped his shoulders pushing herself against him. Pulling back with a small pop Raph looked up at her. “Don’t be afraid ta get loud… I wanna hear ya screamin my name.”

Raphael kissed his way down her body, letting his lips linger on her tummy. Kissing over her sides, down her hips. Loving every soft inch of her. He kissed down the top of one thigh, then up the inside of it before repeating the action with the other. Finally, when she was squirming and he couldn’t resist the scent of her arousal any longer, did he let his lips touch her slick folds. Raph groaned as he tasted her pushing his face harder into her heat as he licked and slurped loudly. His hands gripped her hips to hold her still as she squirmed and rocked against his face. Thrusting his tongue deep within her to finally get a taste of her. It had only been a few weeks but it felt so much longer, god how he missed this. 

Pulling back Raphael blew on her wet slit, watching as her clit throbbed before sucking it into his mouth. He smirked as she bucked hard against his face and cried out his name loudly, not quite loud enough though. He growled around her clit as one hand slipped from her hip. Thrusting a thick finger into her hard, he finally got the volume he was looking for when she screamed his name loud enough that he was pretty sure her neighbors heard it. He curled his finger as he thrust it into her, sucking just a bit harder on her clit as his tongue flicked it rapidly. That first clench was the warning he needed to hold her down as she came, arching hard against his face, a wordless scream of pleasure echoing through the room as she soaked his face and hand. 

Raphael was growling against her, his dick so hard it hurt. He needed her, needed something, and he needed it now. Leaning up he looked down at her as he pushed his throbbing cock against her wet folds, feeling himself slide along her wet heat. He shuddered as the tip caught against her clit but he kept pushing against her before lifting her legs up. “Cross em for me baby, got ya all nice and wet and I plan ta use it.” He groaned as her ankles crossed trapping his hard cock between her thick thighs and against her hot wet pussy. “Fuck yeah baby… just like that… keep em closed tight.”

Groaning loudly Raph thrust between her thighs slowly, feeling himself rub against her. When they first became intimate this was as far as they could go, she couldn’t really handle his size. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love it like this though. Moaning louder Raph sped up his thrusts as he felt her grinding herself against him slightly. He knew she could get off like this, he was counting on it. The more orgasms she had the more relaxed she would be and the easier it would be for him to take her the way he wanted to. 

Blaze looked up at Raphael, her hands gripping his muscular arms as he leaned down thrusting against her. Thigh sex had been her suggestion, next to titty fucking. Something else Raph seemed to enjoy. She had been afraid to do anything else at first, but after a while had accepted that Raph really could be gentle when he wanted. Still, it had been a while since they had been intimate and she did not want gentle Raph tonight. 

Reaching her hand down between them she used her palm to rub over the tip as it peeked from between her thighs. Each time she did this Raph thrust harder, grunted louder. She was loving it, loving the way he felt, the sound of his voice. “God Raph please! It has been so long I miss you , I want you. Please!” She could feel the shudder go through him, the way his hips paused. His expression, the way his eyes shut tight, told her he was trying desperately to keep control. 

Slowly he began moving again, but Blaze had a weapon. As much as Raph loved to dirty talk, he loved hearing it too. “Fuck Raph please. I love the way your massive cock feels stretching me. Don’t you miss how tight I feel around you? How good it feels to be inside me, to be close to me. You know when you fuck me hard it makes me scream just the way you like. Don’t you want it, don’t you want me?”

Blaze felt his pace falter a bit, his grip on her legs tight enough that she knew there would be bruises in the shape of his hands tomorrow. She didn’t mind though, she wore them with the same pride that she did her tattoos. Every mark left on her body was special to her. She arched her hips up pushing herself against him and clenching her thighs tighter around him as she teased the sensitive head of his cock. “Come on Raph, don’t you want to fuck me? Don’t you want to hold me down and claim me? Make me yours?”

She was breathing hard as she felt herself growing closer to release with each thrust against her clit, each dirty phrase she uttered. “I know how much you love to feel like you have ruined me. That you fuck me so good no one will ever come close to matching you. Don’t you want me Raph? Don’t you want to be deep inside of me?” Blaze was breathless as Raph pulled away. She could tell she had pushed all the right buttons as he forced her thighs open and pressed himself against her. With one hand he pinned both her wrists above her head. The look in those intense green eyes told her everything she needed to know. His control had snapped and he was going to fuck her hard, he was going to ruin her.


	3. Chapter 3

With each word she spoke Raphael lost a small sliver of his control. He forced his hips still, trying not to thrust into her too hard. God he wanted to be inside of her so badly, to feel that tightness around him. He just didn’t want to hurt her too much. He pushed her wrists harder into the bed as he slid against her entrance, catching on that tight little hole. “Yer gonna regret rilin me like this girl, you know what I will do ta ya.” His voice was deep, strained, as he tried so hard to hold back.

Growling his hips snapped forward as she goaded him on with her words, her body, her need. It was matched by his own. Soon he felt her glorious hot core tight around him, that stretch that always excited him. Raph knew he was too big, right on that line where being with her like this shouldn’t even be possible. God he just loved how small she was, how it made him feel. “Fuck baby.. So tight, feel so good… nnggh.. damn… I just wanna fuck ya forever.” Raph pulled back feeling the resistance as her inner walls gripped his shaft. It was almost painful, but felt so fucking good.

His growling turned into moans as his hips pushed forward. He was forced to go slow, the friction almost overwhelming him. Only his stubborn pride kept him from cumming just after a few thrusts. Raph could feel how hot and wet she was around him, his thrusts a bit easier, a bit faster now. Grunting and moaning Raphael leaned forward as he pressed himself harder into her. Now she was slick enough, loose enough for him to move more and it was fucking glorious. For a moment he lost himself to the pleasure and only focused on his own needs, moving in ways the felt best for him.

The higher pitched sounds of pleasure below him snapped Raph out of it as he looked down at his little fire sprite. Fuck she was everything he had ever wanted, so beautiful in her pleasure. So open for him, not hiding anything. No shame, no embarrassment, just pure pleasure. God how he loved when she let herself go, let herself just be part of the moment. “Yeah baby, that's right, just like that. Fuck you love my dick don’t you. Doesn’t matter what ya say Blaze, I know no one else can please ya like this, fuck ya so good so right.” Raph could feel his possessive side taking over. They were just friends, with an excellent benefits package but still just friends. Sometimes Raph wanted more, but it was not a conversation they had ever really had. 

Becoming lost in thought for a moment helped cool his lust, something he needed if he wanted to last. As it was he could feel himself throbbing, that edge of pleasure getting a little too close. He wasn’t ready, not yet, he needed to draw this out as much as he could. “Fuck Blaze, so good, wanna fuck ya all night.” His hips snapped forward hard as she moaned loudly, his name almost a prayer on her lips. She was somewhere between demanding and begging and Raph loved it. “Yeah baby.. Thats right, beg me for it.. FUCK.” He thrust harder as she screamed his name so close to that edge.

“Oh God Raphael!” Blaze was struggling, moaning, begging, her legs locked over his thighs as her hips lifted with each hard thrust. The pain and pleasure ran so close it became a harmony of sensation that she couldn’t describe. She was lost to her pleasure, her hips rolling to meet his thrusts, demanding more, wanting everything he had to give. “Fuck yes RAPH!” She knew how much he loved to hear his name, loved to hear her be loud. She wasn’t sure why, but it always made him fuck her that much harder.

Blaze could feel herself right on the edge, tightening around him making it hard for him to move as fast. “Fuck I love your big cock. So good. Oh god Raphael please. Harder.. So close.. I need you! Oh god please!” Her words drove him on, she could feel him throbbing inside her. He was close. Normally she came first, he insisted on it. However, Blaze knew just what buttons to push to send him right over the edge.

Pushing her hips up harder against him she struggled a bit wanting her hands free, wanting to touch him. Waiting until she could catch his eye, trying to push her own pleasure aside, she went for broke. “Come on Raph baby… fuck my pussy like you own it.” Her words blended into a loud scream as Raphael thrust hard and fast into her. She felt his hot seed filling her as he roared loud enough to shake the windows. He had reached orgasm first and she knew what that did to him and was prepared to brace herself for what would happen.

Raphael was shaking as he throbbed deep within her. She just had to say it, had to word it like that. It set something off in him and he was both angry and even more aroused than before. He wanted her, wanted everything she had to give, and he would get what he wanted. Pulling out of her roughly Raph flipped Blaze onto her stomach and lifted her hips pulling her back against him as he thrust himself back into her.

Hunching over her he growled against her neck as he held her against him, thrusting hard and fast. Despite reaching his release, he was still hard, still wanted her. He needed more. “Mine.” Was the only word he could get out as he pressed his face into her neck, hips slamming into her, driving himself in deep. One arm braced her against him as the other hand worked between her legs. “Yer gonna cum fer me, and only me Blaze. Yer mine. I am gonna fuck this pussy however I like, because I do own it.” Raph was panting and moaning, overly sensitive from his prior orgasm. 

Raph knew he wouldn’t last long this time, he needed her to cum and he was going to make sure that happened. “Yer mine Blaze.” Raph growled as he bit the side of her neck, sucking to leave a mark, a mark he knew others could see. Hips moving faster as he thrust hard and deep into her. Thick rough finger circling her clit. She was shaking in his arms now, thighs quivering, her breathing hitched and uneven. The first spasms around his dick almost sent him over the edge.

Then she was cumming all around him. Her inner walls tightening around his dick in a way that made him see stars as her body arched and writhed against him. He could hear his name, a scream, just the way he liked it. He didn’t want to stop, couldn’t stop. Thrusts speeding up knowing how intense it would feel for her. He loved this part, making her crazy, seeing if he could bring her off multiple times. 

Her body was tensing again against his. Yes, she was cumming again and it was glorious. Raph was moaning, mumbling into her neck, words that didn’t even make sense any more. God please let what he was thinking not be outloud. He only thought those words, never said them, only in his mind could he say them.

Blaze was shaking, another orgasm pulsing through her body as Raphael lost himself again. After her third orgasm she was panting, moaning, struggling to catch her breath as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She loved it when he got like this even if it confused her. He was telling her how good it felt, how much he needed her, wanted her, loved her. It was always the same. Only in these moments when he lost himself to the pleasure did he ever utter those words, those three little words that she knew would complicate their lives forever. 

She reached back, placing one hand against his face as he rocked against her. Something tender in this moment as she felt him pulsing inside of her, filling her again. Her body, like her sheets, was an absolute mess. So was her heart. She never brought it up, never said a word about the things he moaned into her ear at the height of passion. It was only his lust talking right? He didn’t actually love her. No, it was just the moment, just being caught up in the moment.

Slowly they both came down, breathing and heartbeats in synch for one perfect moment as Raphael held his lover against him. Her body soft where his was hard, her frame short but so perfect in his arms. He never wanted to let go, didn’t want this to end. Raph was holding Blaze, both of them shaking as the intense pleasure faded into a warm glow. His lips grazed her neck as he placed small kisses on her skin.  
Blaze stroked his face, his neck, could feel his pulse as it matched hers. Slowly he laid down, pulling her with him, moving her so she was on top of him looking down at him. Raph was petting her back and looking at her with those green eyes, unasked questions so obvious to her now. She never brought it up, but one day she would ask him about it, but not tonight. Tonight she just wanted to hold him, be close to him, feel safe and loved. Even if she wasn’t sure it was real, it felt real enough in this moment and for now that was all that mattered.

Raph was looking at Blaze, her eyes so bright. She made him happy, happier than he had been in a long time. His hand stroked down her back, over her hip, and back up. “I mean it fire sprite, yer everythin ta me.” It was the closest he could get, it was safe, you could still be everything to someone and just be friends right? “Wish I could stay like this all night…”

Blaze settled more on top of him and used her toes to tug over a blanket covering them lightly. “Then stay Raphael, stay with me.” 

-end?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: My dumb ass did not realize that all 3 chapters did not post and I had to post them individually. Sorry for any confusion this caused.


End file.
